Firefly
by Punklovgrl
Summary: Orphaned as a child,she left it all. Now someone from the past is looking for her, can she settle for those that she loves?Rated M for future Lemons.


I've actually had an account here for a few years now but have just now started using it. So I am pretty new to how everything is done here. Here is the first chapter to my story "Firefly" it is an Itachi/Kakashi love story. It is not yaoi in anyway they are just both the love interests to my OC. (you'll get it as you read further) I am in college so I probably will not be updating everyday if you enjoy it. I will get it up as soon as I can. This chapter is shorter than I had wanted it to be but I was kind of introducing you to Hotaru.

I own nothing but the OC's and the storyline. In other words I don't own the characters of Naruto.

In a tree in a forest near a small town sat a still, hooded figure. She had blue eyes as dark as the night sky. She was alone; she had been that way since childhood. The war had taken away her parents, leaving her orphaned, but she didn't like the idea of being "locked up" so she left, traveling from village to village. In some villages, she'd find someone to teach her the skills of the ninja. Once they got suspicious of her and start asking questions, however, she would leave. She didn't like to talk about her life; she would rather just be alone. As she traveled she picked up many skills and jutsu. Her specialty was the katana, the way she could handle the blade was so quick and effortless. She was diligent, constantly practicing her skills as she traveled. She became hard to beat, a fact that many people found out if they opposed her or got in her way.

By now the sun had completely set. She slowly, gracefully got up from the branch she had been sitting on. She jumped lightly to the ground, looking around to try to sense if any danger was near. Sensing it was safe, she quietly made her way to the small village.

Two men in long black cloaks with red clouds walked into a small town bar. They walked into the bar.

The tall, blue one asked the barman, "Do you know where we can find a Hotaru?"

The barman looked shocked, but glanced over to the left hand back corner. The two men followed his gaze. There sat a woman with long, flowing, dark red hair with midnight blue eyes. The men slowly made their way towards her.

She had been watching them ever since they entered the bar. She noticed how the tall one that did most of the talking was oddly blue in color and seemed to be very shark like in appearance. 'So this must be Hoshigaki Kisame,' she thought to herself. Then her gaze went to the other, she noted the long black hair, then glanced at his eyes. 'The Sharingan, an Uchiha,' she said to herself. 'So this must be the infamous Itachi, the one that massacred his entire clan, save his younger brother.'

As they came up to her table she coolly asked, "So he sent you two after me instead of coming himself?"

Both men where a bit taken back at this statement but recovered quickly.

"So you knew he was looking for you?"

Hotaru smirked a bit at Kisame. "I had been suspecting he would for a few years now, especially since rumors and gossip can reach even a criminal organization."

Kisame spoke up, "He didn't know exactly where you would be or if you would be even --"

Before Kisame could finish the last word a scowl formed over her face and she looked at the table behind the men

"Hey! What do you think you are looking at?! Can't you see we're talking? Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?"

Kisame and Itachi turned in time to see a man facing their table blush, look down at his drink then attempt to return his attention to those at his table.

She turned to the men at her table as if nothing happened and smirked a bit. "So he has finally found me after all these years." The two men just watched her, she smirked again, placing her sheathed katana behind her as she got up. "Tell your leader that if he really wants me he will come and get me himself." With that she left the bar, leaving the two dumbfounded.

The men moved to the forest. They were so wrapped up in their remembrance of what just happened, they weren't aware that they where being watched from the shadows by the woman. After they made their camp, Kisame asked Itachi why he thought that Pein was trying so hard to find her? Itachi just "hn'ed" while looking straight out into space. He just barely sensed Hotaru in the trees. Kisame was completely oblivious to the fact that she was nearby. Itachi supposed she hid in the shadows when she left, then followed them.

Hotaru sat high in the trees watching the guys in their camp. She knew they could probably sense her if they were indeed the ninja's they were rumored to be. However, they looked too lost in thought from their encounter with her, like many people that came in contact with her. Even her many teachers were left speechless at some of the remarks she would make. Deciding she had seen all that she had needed to see of the two, she stealthily got up and went in search of her own campsite. Hotaru wondered when their Leader would find her. She chuckled to herself.

"Leader."


End file.
